


Stupid Marinette

by Jaybirdy (Peta_Jayne1312)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peta_Jayne1312/pseuds/Jaybirdy
Summary: This is LITERALLY just crack. I was using one of those plotline generators for some inspiration and the result was disastrously hilarious. Enjoy the ridiculous hilarity.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Stupid Marinette

Marinette Cheng was thinking about Adrien Agreste again. Adrien was a brutal angel with curvaceous thighs and beautiful eyes.

Marinette walked over to the window and reflected on her Island surroundings. She had always loved Dingy Nassau with its alert, annoying A city. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel active.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a brutal figure of Adrien Agreste.

Marinette gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a stupid, bold, tea drinker with charming thighs and fluffy eyes. Her friends saw her as a loopy, lively lover. Once, she had even brought a zesty baby bird back from the brink of death.

But not even a stupid person who had once brought a zesty baby bird back from the brink of death, was prepared for what Adrien had in store today.

The wind blew like drinking cats, making Marinette sleepy. Marinette grabbed a solid blade that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Marinette stepped outside and Adrien came closer, she could see the robust smile on his face.

"I am here because I want Love," Adrien bellowed, in a greedy tone. He slammed his fist against Marinette's chest, with the force of 8107 ladybeetles. "I frigging love you, Marinette Cheng."

Marinette looked back, even more sleepy and still fingering the solid blade. "Adrien, I love you," she replied.

They looked at each other with jumpy feelings, like two friendly, fresh foxes hopping at a very rude Birthday, which had piano music playing in the background and two understanding uncles gyrating to the beat.

Marinette regarded Adrien's curvaceous thighs and beautiful eyes. She held out her hand. "Let's not fight," she whispered, gently.

"Hmph," pondered Adrien.

"Please?" begged Marinette with puppy dog eyes.

Adrien looked calm, his body blushing like a kaleidoscopic, keen kettle.

Then Adrien came inside for a nice cup of tea.

THE END


End file.
